poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmos Rising (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
Cosmos Rising is the 2nd episode of Season 7 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the ''' '''Cosmos Story Arc from the MLP IDW Comics. 'Summary' Team Sonic tries to figure out why Eggman is harnessing Ragnium for his latest plan. Meanwhile, the Princesses of Equestria find themselves possessed by a mysterious entity who seems to have some history with Discord, all the while, D-Fekt, a rejected robot Eggman created to search for Ragnium, finds himself teaming up with Emerl, G-Merl, Gamma and Omega to defeat Neo Metal Sonic, who seems to be going after the Chaos Emeralds. Plot Centuries ago, Discord and another draconeqqus named Cosmos created chaos together. When Cosmos began to show an obsessive love for him and take her love for chaos too far, Discord turned to the Royal Sisters, Queen Novo, King Aspen, and the King of Abyssnia to help banish her from Equestria and then erases their memory of her existence. In the present day, discovering an element known as Ragnium, Dr. Eggman starts harnessing it for himself, using it to create robots that can allegedly outrun Sonic and his friends while also damaging the environment in the process, leaving it up to Team Sonic to close the fissures that have been opening up because of his actions, meanwhile, Rarity finds a mysterious necklace with a purple star on it and gives it to Twilight. After she puts it on, Twilight and her friends begin to hear a voice telling then to "find the rest", with Starlight, Trixie, Sunset, Celestia, Luna and Cadance hearing it as well. Later, the necklace projects an image to the Princesses and Spike of a heart-shaped constellation called the Andalusian, an arrangement of stars that appeared and disappeared centuries ago. Twilight realizes that her necklace is one of the six stars that made up the constellation and the others fell to Equestria years ago. The 12 princesses become obsessed with finding the rest of the stars and recruit some of their friends and allies to help find them. Unknown to all, however, Cosmos is possessing the princesses through the necklace, and she plans to gather the stars together so she can regain her true form and be with Discord again. Elsewhere, Shard, Omega, Gamma, Emerl and Gmerl come across D-Fekt, a rejected robot Eggman created to search for Ragnium, who reluctantly joins them as they try to find the Chaos Emeralds before Neo Metal Sonic does, unknown to the group, Neo Metal is working with Eggman to gain the ultimate power of the Emeralds, manging to get four of them, while Emerl's group aqquires two, at Canterlot, the princesses, Moon Dancer and Lightning Dust head to a secret underground chamber housing several forbidden artifacts, one of which is the second Andalusian star. Moondancer soon realizes that the twelve pony princesses are being controlled and with her cover blown, Cosmos attacks and fights Moon Dancer and Lightning Dust, eventually locking them inside a cage made from earth using Twilight's magic. Meanwhile, Cream tells Discord about the quest while visiting Fluttershy's cottage and Discord informs Cream about who Cosmos is and that the Andalusian stars fell back to Equestria because a shooting star knocked them out of the sky. Discord found one of the stars and buried it to ensure Cosmos would never come back. Wanting to help her friend, Cream convinces Discord to dig up the star he found and take it to Celestia, since he knows more about Cosmos than anyone else. However, once they get to Canterlot, they soon realize that Celestia was possessed by Cosmos as well. Cosmos then steals the third star before stating that she wishes to reunite with Discord and keep causing chaos, but upon learning that Discord has been reformed, Cosmos attempts to attack Cream, who manages to avoid her attacks before Discord warps the two of them away, Cosmos waits for the remaining three stars to be found. Elsewhere, Eggman kidnaps Sonic so he can test out his new Eggbot Racers, which Sonic easily beats them before escaping, much to Eggman's frustration. As the plot thickens, D-Fekt slowly begins to come to terms with his existance, even becoming friends with Sticks, meanwhile, Ray has been looking for Mighty for quite some time, having not seen him since the last episode, he eventually comes across Dulcy, Lupe, Tikal, Cosmo, Chaos, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Sonia, Manic, Bean, Bark, Fang, Shade, the Babylon Rouges, Chip, Marine, Maud Pie, Ember, Thorax, Gilda, and Big Mac as they find the fourth star, they all state they don't know why he is, leaving Ray on his own, though he eventually has Spike and Sticks accompy him after running into them, meanwhile, Sally, Rotor, Antonie, Bunnie, Nicole, Sonar, Spikey, Trevor Burrow, Zecora, Honey, Mina, Ash, Max, Mach, Saffron, Julie-Su, Big, Flash Sentry, Sugar Belle, Double Diamond, Party Favor, Night Glider, Flurry-Heart, Shining Armor, Sunburst, the Cutie-Mark Crusaders, Nyx, Snowdrop and Gabby find the fifth star, but Zecora begins to suspect that something is not right about their mission. When both groups return to Canterlot, the Cosmos-controlled princesses are waiting for them. In the ensuing struggle, both groups are imprisoned in the same cage as Moon Dancer and Lightning Dust. Almost back at full strength, Cosmos decides to go after the final star herself. In the chaos dimension, Discord tells Cream how he first met Cosmos. More than a thousand years ago, Cosmos fell out of the sky and landed in front of Discord. The two quickly bonded over their shared love for chaos and wreaked havoc across Equestria, with Discord keeping the princesses busy with illusions so that they wouldn't interfere. Over time, however, Discord came to realize that Cosmos was too chaotic even for his liking and helped the royal sisters banish her back to the stars. Fearing that someone may want to use her power, Discord erased everyone's memory of Cosmos and took the blame for her actions, which eventually resulted in his imprisonment. Although she understands why Discord now fears Cosmos, Cream nevertheless convinces him that they have to go back and help their friends, to which Discord reluctantly agrees. When they return, they find Canterlot Castle transformed by Cosmos' magic and a large majority of their friends imprisoned. After freeing them, they all go to where the final star is located. Meanwhile, Neo Metal Sonic attacks Spike, Ray and Sticks, but Mighty comes to the rescue right in the nick of time, much to Ray's relieve, after a brief fight, Neo Metal captures Ray and threatens to kill him if Mighty doesn't give him the Chaos Emerald he's carrying, not wanting to see his friend hurt, Mighty reluctantly surrenders the Emerald, and Neo Metal escapes to the Ragnium Mines in the Badlands, though Spike, Mighty, Ray and Sticks give chase not long after, elsewhere, Team Sonic arrives at Eggman's Ragnium mine where Eggman is piping the by-products from his mining operation off to adjacent islands, creating the fissures, with Emerl, Gmerl, D-Fekt, Omega and Gamma arriving not long after, however, at that moment, Neo Metal surprises the group and steals the two Emeralds Emerl was carrying. With all seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession, Eggman order Neo Metal to destroy the heroes, with the Emerald's power, Neo Metal turns gold and he receives a massive power boost, which he uses to overpower Sonic. Fortunately for Sonic, Ray, Spike, Sticks and Mighty arrive, and Mighty saves him, they also find the last star in the process, still unaware of what is actually happening. In the end, Gmerl uses his powers to reject the Chaos Emeralds from Neo Metal, with Sonic finally proving to Neo Metal that the robot is just indeed another faker of Sonic, which Metal Sonic had known about for a good while, being a robotic clone of the blue blur himself. Just as everything seems like it's over, Cosmos arrives moments later, collects the last star and merges together with the twelve princesses into a more powerful form. Discord, Cream and their friends arrive quickly afterwards and Cosmos expresses delight in seeing Discord again. As Cosmos rampages through the mines searching for Discord, he and the otherss reason that the only way that Cosmos can be defeated is by removing the Andalusian stars from her. They decide to have Spike eat the stars since they don't seem to affect him like they did the princesses. Sonic takes control of the attack plan as Cosmos finds them. Over the course of the battle, the heroes succeed in removing all but one of the stars, but Cosmos turns Sugar Belle, Double Diamond, Party Favor and Night Glider into figurines, the CMC, Flurry-Heart, Nyx and Snowdrop into a carosuel and Firefly, Moon Dancer and Lightning Dust into goldfish, leaving only Discord, the Freedom Fighters, Shining Armor, Maud Pie, Big Mac, Flash Sentry, Sunburst, Ember, Gabby, Thorax, Zecora, Gilda and Spike are left. Cosmos insists that Discord could never hurt her, but Discord reveals that he intentionally sold her out to Celestia and Luna because he was afraid of her. Realizing how much Discord has changed, Cosmos turns Maud Pie, Shining Armor, Big Mac, Flash Sentry and Sunburst into statues, Gabby, Thorax, Zecora and Gilda into birds and Spike and Ember into dogs before revealing that she is not just a lover of chaos, but the very embodiment of malice. D-Fekt decides to take on Cosmos himself and manages to use his unstable powers to distract her. Eggman is amazed by D-Fekt's powers, but ends up getting pinned to the walls as D-Fekt begins tearing his mine apart, Cosmos manages to knock D-Fekt out, but Discord manages to seize the final star and give it to Sonic, who feeds it to Spike, depowering Cosmos, freeing those who were controlled by her and everything Cosmos affected with her magic turns back to normal, but Eggman's Ragnium mine is left permanently destroyed in the aftermath. After a painful rescue for Eggman, Cosmos is then banished to Space by the enraged princesses once they wake up and Eggman, feeling obligated to show some gratitude, reluctantly gives D-Fekt to the Freedom Fighters as thanks, much to Sticks' joy. Tails then reprograms D-Fekt to be completely harmless, and everyone heads home while Eggman leaves to review his insurance. Later, Celestia and Luna award Discord and his friends for their efforts, while Twilight tries to interview everyone about their latest adventure. Differences *Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie and Sunset Shimmer are all possessed by Cosmos along with Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Cadance, partly due to the former eight being alicorns as well then in the original. *Big Mac and Zecora are never possessed. *All the princesses are possessed from the start and not after getting one of Cosmo's stars put on them. *The princesses send Cosmos to space as opposed to Discord, Cosmos also doesn't end up on the moon. Transcript Cosmos Rising (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap To be added... Trivia *The episode combines the story elements of the Cosmos Story Arc, Sonic Mania Adventures, and Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice. *Neo Metal Sonic's super transformation is from the IDW Comics, though the battle with him similar to Sonic's battle with Metal Sonic in Sonic Mania Adventures. *"XY&Z" from Pokemon: X & Y plays during the opening. *"Magical Snow Day" from Sonic Runners plays after the intro. *"Fossil Falls" from Super Mario Odyssey plays after Sonic and Amy close the first fissure. *"Steam Gardens" from Super Mario Odyssey plays when Sonic and Amy arrive at the next fissure. *"Poshley Heights" from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door plays when the scene cuts to the Mane Six. *"The Base" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when the scene cuts to the Castle of Friendship. *"Giygas' Intro" from Earthbound plays when the Mane Nine and the Princesses enter the ethereal place after they black out. *"Discovery" from Sonic Mania Adventures plays after the Mane Nine and the Princesses regain consciousness. *"Ruins" from Undertale plays when the scene cuts to Team Robot. *"Spring Emotions" from Sonic Runners plays when Cream arrives at Fluttershy's cottage. *"Castle Bleck" from Super Paper Mario plays when the scene cuts to Discord, Cream, Amour, Caramel, and Cheese in the Chaos Dimension. *"Big Arms" from Sonic Mania Adventures plays when Neo Metal Sonic appears and takes the last few Chaos Emeralds from Emerl. *"The Nega-Wisp Armor" from Sonic Colors plays when Cosmos reveals herself to the heroes in the Ragnium caves. *"Size Up Your Enemy" from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team plays while the heroes are hiding from Cosmos. *The music for "Egg Reverie Zone" from Sonic Mania plays when Team Sonic enter their super forms. *"Brave Heart" from Digimon Adventure Tri plays when Team Sonic enters their Friendship Princess/Prince forms. *"Never Let Up" from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team plays when D-Fekt uses his magents at maximum power. *"Free from Nega-Wisp Factory" from Sonic Colors plays when Cosmos is defeated. *"Sanctuary" from Kingdom Hearts II plays at the end of the episode. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes